


Брешь в сердце

by Lour



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lour/pseuds/Lour
Summary: Маленькая девочка, лишённая родительской любви, но так желающая заслужить её, ― к чему приведёт её желание?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Брешь в сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Karliene ― The Dark Ones

― Мама, мама, смотри! ― второпях выдохнула Мана и, согнувшись, закашляла: горло раздирало, ещё и во рту пересохло. Сердце стучало бешено, как у пойманного зайчонка. Сколько времени она носилась, собирая шишки, веточки и листья? Она жутко боялась упустить из головы образ, так внезапно нарисованный воображением. Мама наверняка обрадуется подарку. Нет, она не могла не обрадоваться ― он же получился таким красивым, прямо как и представляла Мана!

Сири, сидящий у мамы на коленях, растерянно взглянул на сестру. Мама же не обратила на малышку никакого внимания, продолжая что-то говорить. Мана прислушалась. Сказка о Маленьком Герое. Любимая сказка Сири.

Ревность вгрызлась в сердце, и Мана опустила голову. Ничего страшного. Уж сейчас-то мама точно заметит, что помимо Сири у неё есть ещё одно дитя. Нужно только немного подождать, протянуть маме подарок ― и она возьмёт его, и улыбнётся, и посмотрит нежно, ласково. Как на Сири. Нет, даже с большей любовью. Ведь Сири никогда ничего ей не дарил.

― Мама! ― радостно вскрикнула Мана, когда сказка наконец-то закончилась и Сири спрыгнул на землю.

― Не видишь, я занята? ― холодно посмотрела на неё мама, и Мана, обуреваемая волнительным предвкушением, протянула ей подарок ― самодельную птичку. Тело она сделала из большой пухлой шишки, лапки и клюв ― из веточек, крылья ― из древесной коры, перья ― из порванных на мелкие кусочки листьев. Только не нашла, из чего сделать глаза. Но пусть так ― мама всё равно будет в восторге!

― Ну и уродство, ― скривилась мама, приняв подарок и разглядев его со всех сторон. Ей не понравилось? Почему?

― Мало того, что ты бездарность, ― продолжила мама, повышая голос, ― так ты ещё начала делать какие-то чучела! Посмотри на брата! Умный, добрый мальчик, я уже не говорю о его способностях! Лучше поучись у него и не доставай меня со своими странными игрушками!

Мама замахнулась и швырнула птицу в Ману. Коротко вскрикнув, Мана еле удержалась на ногах и схватилась за голову. По лицу поползло что-то тёплое. Мана дотронулась до щеки, посмотрела на пальцы. Кровь. Слёзы застлали глаза, и холодный ужас змеёй скользнул в сердце. Мана знала, что будет дальше.

― Прости, мама, прости, прости! ― захныкала она. Раздался звонкий шлепок. Правая щека запылала. Мана вцепилась в подол маминого платья, рыдая: ― Прости, прости, мама, я больше не буду! Клянусь, не буду!

Ещё одна пощёчина, гораздо сильнее, гораздо тяжелее. Мана упала на землю, до крови разодрала локоть ― и осталась лежать, тихо всхлипывая. Сейчас будет удар, а может, несколько. Мана так этого боялась, что, когда раздались шаги, вздрогнула. Нервные, частые, тяжёлые шаги ― такие они были у мамы, если Мана выводила её из себя. Они быстро растворились вдали. Перевернувшись на спину, Мана обратила взгляд к серому небу. На сердце было паршиво.

― Сестра… ― зазвучал совсем близко голос Сири. Мана повернула голову и посмотрела на брата, севшего рядом. Вот он, мамин любимчик. Его чистый, всегда виноватый взгляд, его тихий тонкий голосок порождали жесточайшую ненависть. Мана больше не плакала. ― Извини. Это всё из-за меня, я так перед тобой виноват...

― Сири, а мама меня любит? ― совсем не слушая его, спросила Мана. Спустя столько времени она решилась задать этот вопрос вслух. И почему-то ― брату. В сердце разрасталась пустота.

― Конечно любит! ― воскликнул Сири, сжав её руку.

― Тогда почему она любит меня совсем не так, как тебя?

― Нет, она любит тебя! Очень любит! Даже сильнее, чем меня!

Мана посмотрела на брата. Лжец. Гадюка, ждущая часа, чтобы выпустить яд. Чего он хотел? Поиздеваться над ней? Мана выдернула руку из руки его и села. Почему, почему мама любила его? Почему мама не любила её? Мана очень хотела заслужить мамину любовь. _Настоящую_ любовь, любовь, которую в избытке получал брат. Она старалась изо всех сил, каждый раз изощряясь на новые и новые выдумки. И всё впустую. Потому что никому не нужна бесполезная, бесталанная обуза. Мама всегда говорила так.

― Сестра, я… ― Сири снова неуверенно сжал её руку. Злость, давно кипевшая внутри, выплеснулась наружу. Мана влепила брату пощёчину и вскочила.

― Не смей меня жалеть, ты! ― закричала она, свысока смотря на изумлённого Сири. ― Мама любит тебя, только тебя! Почему? Чем хуже я? Почему мама любит только тебя? Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу!

Она закрыла лицо ладонями, мелко дрожа от слёз и повторяя одно это слово ― «ненавижу». Сири молчал.

― Что тут происходит?

Мана отняла руки от лица. Это была мама ― ужасно перепуганная, она стояла чуть поодаль. Держась за покрасневшую щёку, спотыкаясь о свои же ноги, Сири подорвался с места и спрятался у мамы за спиной. Мама посмотрела на него. Округлила глаза. Перевела взгляд на дочь. Поистине звериная ярость отразилась на её лице, и Мана испуганно отшатнулась. Как смертельный ураган, мама подлетела к ней, схватила за волосы и, легко сбив с ног, со всей силы уткнула лицом в землю.

― Мерзкое отродье! ― Она потянула Ману за волосы и снова впечатала в землю лицом. Вкус крови смешался с отвратительным вкусом мёрзлой грязи. От боли шла кругом голова. ― Как ты ― **_ты!_** ― посмела ударить Сири? Завидуешь, что он лучше тебя? Никчёмная тварь! Да ты ему ноги целовать должна! ― Снова удар. ― Или ты так хочешь сдохнуть? Так я тебе это устрою!

― Мама, ― жалобно всхлипнула Мана, ― мама, пожалуйста, прости! Мама, не надо...

И мама отпустила её ― Мана не сразу поняла это. А когда поняла, тут же скукожилась: ждала новых ударов. Прошла минута. Две. Может, целая вечность.

― Извини, Мана, ― вдруг донёсся до её слуха мягкий, нежный голос ― тот, которым мама всегда разговаривала с Сири. Но сейчас она назвала её имя. Неужели… Неужели… Мама погладила её по волосам. Это был не удар? Мана даже забыла о боли. ― Прости меня, Мана. Я люблю тебя. Очень люблю.

Мама… любит её? Это правда? Неужели это правда? Еле-еле приоткрыв веки, слипающиеся от крови, Мана посмотрела на маму. Мама улыбалась. Глаза её лучились теплом.

Сердце затрепетало от радости.

― Я виновата перед тобой, Мана.

― Нет! ― воскликнула Мана и застонала: говорить было трудно. Сквозь жуткую боль она улыбнулась: ― Мама, ты не виновата. Ни в чём не виновата!

― Давай поговорим, Мана? Наедине, как мать и дочь.

Одни? Без Сири? Мама оставит его здесь? Мана никогда в жизни не чувствовала такую радость. Никогда в жизни не ощущала такую любовь. Слёзы покатились по лицу, обжигая свежие раны. Мана вытерла с глаз кровь, не переставая улыбаться, и кивнула. Мама помогла ей подняться. Как-то небрежно, на радость Маны, сказав Сири подождать здесь, мама повела её куда-то.

Взаправду ли это? Может, просто сон? Ослеплённая счастьем, Мана не могла думать больше ни о чём. Мама её любит! И любила всегда! Мана знала это, знала ― и вот оно, доказательство! Спустя столько времени! Они всё шли, и шли, и шли ― так долго, что Мана совсем выбилась из сил.

― У меня есть для тебя подарок, поэтому закрой глаза, хорошо? ― вдруг сказала мама, застыв, и Мана радостно кивнула: мама ещё никогда не дарила подарков ей! Только Сири. Мама улыбнулась своей самой светлой улыбкой, и Мана закрыла глаза. ― Я скоро вернусь.

Она ушла. Мана, сгорая от любопытства, нетерпеливо переминалась с ноги на ногу, тихонько смеялась себе под нос, не веря внезапно обрушившемуся счастью. Прошло много времени ― а мама всё не возвращалась. Радость растворилась, и её сменила тревога. Мана то и дело звала маму. Лишь эхо отвечало ей. Не выдержав, Мана открыла глаза ― и только сейчас поняла, что мама завела её в совсем незнакомую долину. Вместо заснеженных просторов с редкими деревьями, где была их деревня, Ману окружали гигантские скалы. Ни снега, ни травы, ни даже земли. Сплошной камень.

― Мама, ― тихо-тихо позвала она, боясь потревожить скалистых великанов. ― Мама, где ты?

Мана испуганно сцепила руки у сердца. Мама же не бросила её, правда? Она не могла бросить. Она же сказала, что любит её!

Теряясь в сомнениях, надеясь наконец-то увидеть маму, Мана простояла здесь до самых сумерек ― пока не приняла чёрную, тяжёлую, губительную правду: мама бросила её. Решила избавиться, как от какого-то хлама. Пустота в груди, тягостная, невыносимая пустота, высасывала силы. Почему? Почему мама бросила её? Неужели Мана была недостойна её любви? Неужели она была недостойна ничьей любви? Захваченная одним этим вопросом, она не замечала ничего ― ни холода, ни пустой тишины, ни слабого шороха одежд, вдруг раздавшегося рядом.

― Не стоит маленькой девочке бродить одной ночью, да ещё в таком месте, ― сказал кто-то, и Мана вздрогнула: так резко выдернул голос из мыслей. Мана посмотрела перед собой. Совсем близко от неё парил одетый в тёмные одежды мужчина ― они казались тёмно-тёмно-багровыми, как смешанная с кровью грязь. Незнакомец протянул руку, но Мана не взяла её.

― Вы кто?

― Я друг. Пойдём со мной, я выведу тебя отсюда.

― Вы отведёте меня к маме?

― Нет, ― обошёлся коротким ответом мужчина. Он не казался страшным или опасным ― и всё-таки доверять ему Мана не хотела. Судорожно придумывая, как ответить, она заметила вокруг себя кучу таких же людей ― парящих над землёй, одетых в странные наряды. Незнакомцы напоминали маленькое войско. Что-то подсказывало: если не послушаться, всё будет только хуже. Так и не сжав протянутую в дружеском жесте руку, Мана кивнула: она готова была идти. Незнакомец пошёл ― нет, поплыл над землёй, уводя Ману куда-то. Всё было тихо, только одежда шелестела, словно мягкий хлопот крыльев, или слабое воркованье листьев, или шорох змеиной чешуи. Однажды Мана видела змею. Тогда же змея её укусила ― хорошо, что оказалась неядовитой. А вот маму это расстроило.

― Мама меня не любит, ― вспомнив тот день, сказала Мана, но мужчина никак не отреагировал. ― Меня никто не любит.

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем ей ответил загадочный голос:

«Ты любима. _Мы_ любим тебя».

Чей это был голос? Голос извне? Или голос внутри неё? Мана посмотрела на мужчину впереди ― он молчал. Значит, это был голос в голове? Она испугалась его, низкого и пустого, но произнесённые им слова… Они откликнулись в сердце.

― Кто вы? ― спросила она голос, и голос ответил:

«Те, перед кем склоняются люди. Те, кто присматривает за этим миром. Те, чья сила безгранична».

― Вы боги?

«Нас знают как Наблюдателей».

Наблюдатели. Существа, обладающие огромной силой, всемогущие существа. Существа, в поклонение которым давным-давно был создан целый культ.

Прервав размышления Маны, голос продолжил говорить. Он беседовал с ней неустанно, раз за разом уверяя: «Ты не одна. Мы с тобой. Мы любим тебя. И будем любить всегда». Напряжение и настороженность медленно растворялись во вспыхнувшей надежде. Всё то время, что они добирались до столицы Империи, голос разговаривал с ней ― дарил покой и утешение, всегда бесстрастный, всегда отрешённый. Он проводил с Маной каждую секунду. Он никогда не бросал. Может, он и правда любил её, всеми отвергнутое дитя? Может, эти могущественные существа и правда её любили? Да, они точно любили её! Иначе почему выбрали её, а не Сири?

«Он недостоин нашего внимания, ― отвечал голос на её немой вопрос. ― Мы избрали тебя, потому что мы ценим тебя. Ты изменишь мир».

Мана может изменить мир? Тогда... Тогда мама обязательно полюбит её. Мама будет гордиться ей и не бросит больше никогда!

«Так и будет», ― соглашался голос.

«И мы поможем», ― подбадривал он.

«Ты будешь любима», ― обещал он.

«Потому что мы любим тебя», ― повторял он.

«Мы навсегда с тобой», ― убеждал он.

Мана слушала эти речи изо дня в день ― по дороге в Империю и в её столице. Наконец боль в сердце утихла под наплывом безумной радости. Она любима. Любима! Любима теми, кто наблюдает за ней, за каждым её шагом, за каждым её вздохом! Это ли не истинная любовь? Тихий смех раздался в тишине, набухая, как гнойная рана, заполняя огромный чёрный зал.

― Они смотрят на меня! Они смотрят за мной! ― Счастливо улыбаясь, Мана обратила взор на потолок. ― Они наблюдают! Они любят меня! Любовь! Что может быть прекраснее? Любовь, не знающая преград, любовь, разящая без пощады!

Она не заметила, как голос её изменился, огрубел, стал… _чужим_. Мёртвый смех чёрными крыльями нагонял ещё больший мрак ― а Мана радовалась иллюзии света, который давно покинул и этот зал, и её сердце. Чувства били через край. Вскинув руки, она закружилась, как в танце, звонко напевая:

― Ла-ла-ла-ла-ла, ла-ла-ла-ла-ла!

― Они смотрят! Они наблюдают за нами! За всеми нами! ― заливалась смехом она ― светлым звонким смехом, рождённым из чернейшей тьмы. Она всё кружилась, как подхваченный ветром лепесток, и пела мелодию, которую нашёптывал ей голос. Любящий голос, голос, способный подарить любовь целому миру! Мана остановилась ― и улыбнулась ещё шире. Заметь её кто-то сейчас, мигом припустил бы отсюда. Прочь от безумия, каким горели её алые глаза. Прочь от безумия, которое читалось в её улыбке.

Но Мана была счастлива. Она наконец-то стала любима ― любима самими богами. И она готова была сделать всё, чтобы сохранить это чувство. _Она готова была сделать всё ради тех, кто дарил его._ Это была самая настоящая любовь. Любовь, несущая покой. Любовь, зазывающая смерть. Любовь непокорная, неукротимая.

_Всеразрушающая_ любовь!


End file.
